priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
The Price is Right Timeline/Season 35
Season 35 (2006-2007) Pricing game calendar for Season 35, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (1,367 – 368xK):''' September 18-22 * On Monday, the logo in the opening and on the Big Doors is replaced by a "35 Years" logo. While clearly modeled after the "30 Years" logo, there are differences: this logo has a second, green streamer; there are no drawings of confetti, and the "35" is yellow and in a different font. * On Monday, the Big Doors receive a new paint job. They now have a sunburst pattern with every color of the rainbow, covered with five-pointed stars and Goodson-Todman asterisks that surround the "35 Years" logo. All three doors are now identical. * In Monday's opening, "Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!" is replaced with, "The first show of our record-breaking 35th year on CBS!" * On Monday, Bob is introduced as, "The star of The Price Is Right, a man who's celebrating his 50th year in television, Bob Barker!" * The confetti seen being thrown at various times on Monday's show was not a planned event; it was brought in by a member of the audience. * The set is decorated for the season premiere on Monday; the lighted props between the Big Doors remain all week. * On Monday, six Barker's Beauties are present. * Monday's show originally had Grand Game scheduled instead of Plinko. * On Monday, a different font than usual is used for Plinko's "$50,000" Graphic and the graphic used to display a Showcase winner's total of at least $35,000. * On Monday and Tuesday, the logo in the first closed-captioning intro slides onto the screen, as it did prior to the original November 4, 2005 show. * On Monday, Push Over is played for a car. * On Monday, Most Expensive is played for three cars. * On Monday, a box for a fake board game called "Fortune Hunters" is seen in one of the showcases; this is known to have been an intentional reference to Fortune Hunter. * On Monday, for possibly the first time ever, the show's theme is used as a prize cue. * On Monday, contestant VickyAnn sets a new winnings record of $147,517. * Balloons are dropped on the stage during Monday's credits. * On Tuesday through Friday this week, the opening spiel's line, "Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!" is replaced with, "Celebrating 35 years on television." On Wednesday, Rich mistakenly says both lines. * Beginning on Tuesday, a pattern of 5-pointed stars and Goodson-Todman asterisks appears around the "35 Years" graphic, much like the 7-pointed stars had during Seasons 31-34. * On Tuesday, the light border fades out at the end of the opening instead of sliding off of the screen. * Tuesday show's pricing game lineup was originally scheduled as Plinko, One Away, Race Game, Squeeze Play, Money Game, Pick-a-Pair. * On Wednesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 2 (1,368 – 369xK):''' September 25-29 * On Wednesday show, Rich is shown on-camera while calling the eighth contestant. * On Wednesday show, the ticket plug graphics simply fade onto the screen, as they had done before the middle of Season 29. '''Week 3 (1,369 – 370xK):''' October 2-6 * On Monday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 4 (1,370 – 371xK):''' October 9-10, February 5, October 12-13 * Originally scheduled for October 9-13. * Monday show features the debut of Stack the Deck. * On Wednesday, for no apparent reason, It's in the Bag is opened with the extended version of Fortune Hunter's intro cue. * On Thursday, Balance Game is played for a car. * Friday show features the final playing of Hit Me. * Rich appears on-camera on Friday. '''Week 5 (1,371 – 372xK):''' October 16-20 * On Wednesday, Bonus Game is played for a car. * On Thursday, the logo in the first closed-captioning intro slides onto the screen, as it did prior to the original November 4, 2005 show. * On Friday show, the text on Stack the Deck's grocery labels takes on its normal size; it had been much smaller on the game's first playing. '''Week 6 (1,372 – 373xK):''' October 23-27 * On Monday show, Bob allows elderly contestant Susan's grandson to come onstage and spin the Big Wheel for her. * Beginning on Friday, there is a white glaze on the top of the Dice Game table's rim. '''Week 7 (1,373 – 374xK):''' October 30-November 3 * On the afternoon of Tuesday, October 31, Bob announces to the media that he will retire at the end of Season 35. * On Friday show, due to a staff error, the second and third contestants in the second Showcase Showdown spin the Big Wheel in the wrong order. '''Week 8 (1,374 – 375xK):''' November 6-10 * On Tuesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Plinko adopts the season premiere's "$50,000" graphic permanently. '''Week 9 (1,375 – 376xK):''' November 13-17 * Monday show's ninth contestant is from the day's "back-up" contestant list. The original ninth contestant, whose call down was not aired, did not get up when his or her name was called and was never found. '''Week 10 (1,376 – 377xK):''' November 20-22 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. '''Week 11 (1,377 – 378xK):''' November 27-December 1 * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Plinko's second and fourth small prize cues, which had been reversed sometime in the late '90s, briefly return to their original order. * As of Thursday's Stack the Deck, the spot a contestant has asked to have filled in and the number that belongs in it light up at the same time; previously, the spot had lit up alone, and Bob had then asked for the number. '''Week 12 (1,378 – 379xK):''' December 4-8 '''Week 13 (1,379 – 380xK):''' December 11-15 * On Tuesday, Clearance Sale's circus-style think cue from Seasons 27 and 28 is used during the first showcase. * Wednesday show features an extremely rare appearance of the "Every Trip in the House" showcase. '''Week 14 (1,380 – 381xK):''' December 18-22 * The set is decorated for Christmas this week. * The garland border used on Season 34's Christmas shows again replaces the light border on this week's episodes. * For this week's shows, the third line of the opening is extended to, "Christmas week on television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!". * The opening titles on this week's shows are "Merry Christmas", first in English and then in two other, varying languages. The first title is yellow, the second is green, and the third is red. The titles do not use any of the usual fonts. * Tuesday show features a Train Depot showcase set at the north pole. The Depot's standard set is embellished with snow-covered props. * Friday show is announced by Burton Richardson while Rich recovers from a bad case of laryngitis. '''Week 15 (1,381 – 382xK):''' April 9, January 3-5 * Originally scheduled for January 2-5. * New Year's week; only four shows. * Thursday show introduces new prize labels with blue borders and the Dom Casual font for Eazy az 1 2 3. '''Week 16 (1,382 – 383xK):''' January 8-12 * Monday show introduces new prize/grocery labels with the Dom Casual font for Step Up and Let 'em Roll; Step Up's labels also have a blue border added to them. * As of Tuesday, Plinko Cues 2 and 4 are again reversed. * Wednesday show introduces new grocery labels with the Dom Casual font for Check-Out. * On Thursday, Push Over is played for a car. * Friday show introduces new yellow prize labels with blue borders and the Dom Casual font for Shopping Spree. '''Week 17 (1,383 – 384xK):''' January 15-19 * In Thursday show's opening, the fourth contestant called, Jon Simpson, is not in the studio because of an unspecified delay with processing the day's audience; contestant Laura, the fifth name on Rich's list, is eventually called in his place. Jon is successfully called down before the second Item up for Bids. * Thursday show introduces new yellow prize labels with blue borders and the Dom Casual font for Swap Meet. * On Friday, Shell Game is played for a car. '''Week 18 (1,384 – 385xK):''' January 22-26 * On Tuesday show, Rich appears on-camera. * Thursday show's second showcase includes footage of the Clock Game board that appears to have been shot specifically for this episode. * On Friday, Push Over is played for a car. '''Week 19 (1,385 – 386xK):' January 29-February 2 * On Tuesday show, Bob states that they are taping Price's 6,500th episode; this refers to an inaccurate episode count that dates back to at least 1998. In reality, it is the 6,645th show. * On Thursday show, Rich appears on-camera. * On Wednesday's show only, the second and fourth Plinko cues are again unreversed. * On Friday's show ''only, Let 'em Roll uses its original grocery labels. '''Week 20 (1,386 – 387xK):''' February 6-9 * Only four shows; Monday has the delayed October 11 episode. * Tuesday show is directed by Associate Director Fred Witten. * Wednesday show introduces new yellow prize labels with blue borders and the Dom Casual font for Buy or Sell. * On Friday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 21 (1,387 – 388xK):''' February 12-13, April 10, February 15-16 * Originally scheduled for February 12-16. * Friday show features the debut of More or Less. * Monday show introduces new yellow prize labels with blue borders and the Dom Casual font for Barker's Marker$. * On Tuesday, Bonus Game is played for a car. * Due to its airing during a severe ticket shortage, CBS's broadcast of Wednesday's episode has the ticket plug edited out. Unlike episodes from later in the season, this plug was not restored during the summer reruns. * In Friday's Flip Flop, Bob forgets to tell contestant Scott that flip-flopping is a valid guess; it turns out to be the correct answer. CBS later offers Scott the prize or a check for its value as compensation; Scott has said in our forums that he accepted the check at the network's insistence, although he knows Flip Flop's rules and never actually noticed Bob's mistake. '''Week 22 (1,388 – 389xK):''' February 19-23 * Tuesday's fifth Item up for Bids appears to have had an all-overbid edited out of it; as the winner comes onstage, Bob comments that another contestant should have "bid $1 when the audience wanted her to," but no such urging took place on the air, and such a bid would not have won in the round that was broadcast. '''Week 23 (1,389 – 390xK):''' February 26-March 2 * On Wednesday, 2 for the Price of 1 is played for a car. '''Week 24 (1,390 – 391xK):''' March 5-9 * Monday show features the final playing of Joker. * On Monday, with Joker's buttons not working, the game's prices are pulled out from behind the choices. * For reasons unknown, Friday's show has no ticket plug. '''Week 25 (1,391 – 392xK):''' March 19-23 * Monday show has the first appearance of the fifth Race Game Curtain. This curtain contains a collage of stylized renderings of props from the show, including an image of either Professor Price or Finish Line. * Monday show features a rare appearance of the "Every Trip in the House" showcase. * Beginning on Wednesday, due to there being no tickets left for any tapings in March or April, CBS temporarily stops broadcasting the ticket plug. The plugs for this week and next week's episodes were restored later in the year during the summer reruns. '''Week 26 (1,392 – 393xK):''' March 26-30 * On Wednesday, Grocery Game is played for a car. * After Monday, Shane goes on maternity leave. * For reasons unknown, Friday's show has no ticket plug. '''Week 27 (1,393 – 394xK):''' April 2-6 * On Wednesday, Rich accidentally forgets to sign off during the credits; additionally, the episode has no Mark Goodson Productions logo, although one was inserted when the episode reran on September* 25. A sign-off was recorded after the taping ended but was evidently never edited into the episode. * On Wednesday, after nearly 35 years, the regular ticket plug is used for the final time. '''Week 28 (1,394 – 395xK):''' April 16-20 * After Monday's show, the ticket plug is discontinued for the remainder of the season. * On Tuesday, for no apparent reason, Line em Up is played with no think music. * Beginning on Thursday, the pink and purple marbling on Barker's Marker$ is replaced with solid pink and sky blue surfaces; additionally, the two yellow stripes on the game's prize podium are replaced with a single blue stripe. '''Week 29 (1,395 – 396xK):''' April 23-27 * Beginning on Thursday, the logo in the first closed-captioning intro sometimes slides onto the screen, as it did prior to the original November 4, 2005 show. There does not appear to be any pattern as to which days this does or does not occur on. '''Week 30 (1,396 – 397xK):''' April 30-May 4 * On Monday, Dice Game gets a new dice table; aside from those facts that its top is clear again and that a panel with three dice drawn on its side and a Goodson-Todman asterisk on the top has been added on the side, there is no way to distinguish it from the old one. * On Tuesday, the Train appears in a non-Train Depot showcase. * In Friday's Plinko, the cue used for the second small prize is a different arrangement of the normal cue. '''Week 31 (1,397 – 398xK):''' May 7-11 * From this Monday through next Thursday, Bob plugs the upcoming primetime specials while coming out of the mid-break. * In Tuesday's first Showcase Showdown and Wednesday's second Showcase Showdown, the beeping mechanism on the Big Wheel does not work; Bob has the audience perform the beeps in its stead. * On Wednesday, Five Price Tags's old small prize backdrops return yet again. * Thursday show features the final playing of Poker Game. * On Thursday, Secret "X" is played for a car. * On Thursday, for the first time since Janice was still with the show, the "Fortune Teller Machine" showcase is used. * On Friday, Most Expensive is played for three trips. '''Week 32 (1,398 – 399xK):''' May 14-18 + Wednesday and Thursday nights * MDS 16 (#022SP) airs on Wednesday night. * A Celebration of Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television (#023SP) airs on Thursday night. : '''Daytime :* By this Monday, and starting on May 4 at the earliest, the metal frames around the prices in Plinko become considerably more pronounced. : Primetime Wednesday :* The MDS's commercial structure has changed; the commercial between the first and second games has been restored, but the second and third games are in a single act, as are the fourth, fifth, and sixth games. :* On MDS, the dollar sign pattern from MDSs 10-12 returns to the Turntable walls. :* On MDS, for no apparent reason, the panels for Door #1 and Door #3 are in the wrong doors. :* On MDS, bursts of light, somewhat resembling snowflakes or fireworks, are projected against the curtains behind the audience. :* The theme goes back to being absent after losses that are not followed by a commercial break. :* MDS uses the same style of opening as MDSs 13-15. :* On MDS, Bob enters through Door #2 despite Golden Road being the first game; to keep the game from being given away, the dots that form the road are not used. :* MDS retains the mid-show bumper, which occurs during the break between the first Showcase Showdown and the Act 4-5-6; it consists of Rich saying, "The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular will continue!" over a shot of the audience as the primetime opening cue plays and the graphical MDS logo flies into the corner of the screen. :* As of this MDS, primetime specials no longer have closed-captioning plugs. :* On this MDS, scoring $1.00 in the Showcase Showdown is worth $10,000 and a bonus spin, and hitting a green section in a bonus spin is worth $20,000. :* MDS's first showcase includes clips of Bob hosting Truth or Consequences. : Primetime Thursday :* 50 Years special is an hour long but consists of only six segments, features numerous clips, and uses the half-hour gameplay format; the third segment of the show contains no gameplay. :* 50 Years special's logo is a red-and-white-marbled star with the phrase "A Celebration of Bob Barker's 50 Years in Television" over it; "Celebration" is on a golden streamer, and "in" is inside of a television set. For this episode, this logo supplants the "The Price Is Right" logo in the opening, on the Big Doors, on the Turntable, during the mid-show bumper, and during the consolation prize plugs; it is also present behind the audience, as well as in place of the MDS logo on the 6-digit Showcase podiums. :* On 50 Years special, the Big Doors are reminiscent of MDS Door #3, but with Emmy statues instead of dollar signs; the same is true of the Turntable walls, although the far-left "extra" panel looks the same as it does on the daytime show. :* On 50 Years special, the 50 Years logo is accompanied by six pictures of Bob throughout the years on the Big Doors and behind the audience; a different set of picture appears in each of the four locations. Pictures are also shown inside of "televisions" that are "stacked" between the Big Doors. :* On 50 Years special, bursts of light, somewhat resembling snowflakes or fireworks, are projected against the curtains behind the audience. :* On 50 Years special, Bob wears a tuxedo. :* 50 Years special begins with Bob standing in front of the plaque presented on the ceremonial 5,000th episode, saying, "From the Bob Barker Studio, CBS is celebrating my 50 years in television. Come on down; let's party!" The picture then cuts to a montage of photos, with the beginning of the show's theme, a portion of "Walking", "The Bean Stalker", "The Cats", and the end of the theme playing in the background; the light border is present on the screen while "Walking" plays. As the montage ends, the picture wipes to a shot of the audience for the traditional opening. :* Rich's opening spiel on the 50 Years special is as follows: "Tonight, from the Bob Barker Studio at CBS Television City in Hollywood: a special show celebrating Bob Barker's 50 years in television!" :* 50 Years specials's opening ends with, "You are the first four contestants to celebrate Bob Barker's 50 years in television! And now, here is the man who's been entertaining America for 50 wonderful years, Bob Barker!" :* The bulk of the 50 Years special is comprised of clips not only from The Price Is Right, but also of Bob hosting Truth or Consequences and appearing in a bit part on Bonanza. An interview with Bob is also shown during the third segment. :* For no apparent reason, the clip of the tube top incident from the September 14, 1977 episode is edited to show the current light border instead of the original one. :* On 50 Years special, Les Moonves speaks during the third segment. :* 50 Years special retains the mid-show bumper, which occurs during the third commercial break. It consists of Rich saying, "Bob Barker: A Celebration of 50 Years in Television will continue!" over a shot of the audience as the 50 Years logo flies into the corner of the screen and one of the primetime "return from commercial" music stings plays in the background. :* After Plinko, the fight scene from Happy Gilmore is aired in its entirety, uncensored; after the clip ends, Adam Sandler appears and reads a rather unique poem that he has written for Bob. :* 50 Years special's consolation prize plugs occur at the beginning of the fifth segment; as there is no gameplay immediately following them, Rich throws to Bob with, "And now, here's Bob Barker!" :* On Canada's SunTV, 50 Years special was aired with its real credit roll. :* By the time of this special, and since the game's previous win on the daytime show, Triple Play stops using the "clang/whoop" sound effects during wins. Week 33 (1,399 – 400xK):''' May 21-25 * Thursday show is not aired on the East Coast until May 28. '''Week 34 (1,400 – 401xK):''' May 29-June 1 * Only four shows; no Monday episode. * On Friday, Grocery Game is accidentally played without its sign present. '''Week 35 (1,401 – 402xK):''' June 4-8 *On Friday, 1 Wrong Price is played for three trips. '''Week 36 (1,402 – 403xK): June 11-15 * Season finale week. * Summer reruns begin next Monday; Season 36 begins on October 15. * Friday show is Bob's last episode. * On Friday, the show airs twice -- once in its normal timeslot, and once in primetime at 8:00 PM Eastern/7:00 PM Central. * Monday show has the first daytime appearance of 6-digit Golden Road. * After Monday's first Showcase Showdown, CBS airs a 15-second "goodbye" video sent in by one of Bob's fans; this video had won a contest that was announced earlier in the spring. * On Wednesday, More or Less is played for three trips. * Thursday features the final pet adoption segment in an Item up for Bids. * Thursday show features an "Every Trip in the House" showcase that ends with a Lincoln Towncar. * On Friday, the daytime show begins using a jib camera during the opening and "come on downs." * On Friday, the opening begins with a close-up of the right-hand "The Price Is Right" sign behind the audience. * The confetti seen being thrown at various times on Friday's show was not a planned event; it was brought in by a member of the audience. * While the idea was floated at one point of having the second half of Friday's show be the lineup from 0011D in reverse, various issues kept Bonus Game from being used in the episode; as a substitution of sorts, it was instead scheduled as 001N in reverse. * On Friday, Double Prices is played for a car. * The primetime reairing of Friday's show does not include the closed-captioning plugs. * The primetime reairing of Friday's show includes a slightly extended version of the credits, done in the same style as on MDSs, before cutting away to the split-screen ads; this was created specifically for this broadcast and is not the show's real credit roll, which, as can be seen on the DVD set released in 2008, was done completely normally. * The primetime reairing of Friday's show includes an extra segment after the credits which serves as a segue to the subsequently-airing Daytime Emmy Awards. In the segment, Bob leaves the stage and walks into a staff party in his dressing room, only to be reminded by Rachel, Gabrielle, and Lanisha that he has to leave to attend the Awards show. Category:Timelines